


Los sucesos de Sherlock y Watson

by Sempiterno



Category: Sherlock Gnomes - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M, Sherlock Gnomes - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-08-29 11:05:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16742797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sempiterno/pseuds/Sempiterno
Summary: Después de que Gmoe y Juliet sean los líderes del nuevo jardín, Sherlock Gnomes se enfrenta a un suceso que tiene que superar.El doctor Watson miro a su compañero mientras se iban de la fiesta, a paso lento por la lesión de su archienemigo pronuncio esa pregunta que le iba dando vueltas desde que volvió a ver a Irene.- ¿Puedo preguntarle algo?.Claro- se pararon en seco ante la nueva conversación de uno de ellos.-¿Por qué rompió el compromiso de Irene?Sherlock lo miro durante unos minutos y respondió:-Estoy enamorado de otra persona.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes no son míos, no soy dueño de nada y todos los derechos son de Paramount, Animation  
> Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer y Rocket Pictures.

La vida de los gnomos era tranquila, después de rescatarlos todos de las manos de Moriarty , estaban preparando la fiesta de primavera y lo más importante la recepción de sus nuevos líderes; Gomero y Julieta.

Después de unos cuantos discursos, unos bailes y una buena música, Sherlock estaba analizando la situación cuando Watson apareció de la multitud portando una nota.

-Tenemos nuevos casos-anuncio sin prestarle la más atención a su amigo, llevaban varios días sin trabajar por las lesiones de Sherlock y su compañero empezaba impacientarse.  
Otro más para el motón de declaraciones que tenemos-Sherlock observaba a Irene bailar con un ciervo y suspiro mientras se lamentaba aunque no por la pérdida de su compromiso.  
-¿Te encuentras bien?  
-perfectamente, pero prefiero que nos vayamos, mañana tenemos que empezar el trabajo- arrebato de la nota y se apoyó en él para seguir el camino.  
El doctor Watson miro a su compañero mientras se iban de la fiesta, a paso lento por la lesión de su archienemigo pronuncio esa pregunta que le iba dando vueltas desde que volvió a ver a Irene.  
\- ¿Puedo preguntarle algo?  
.Claro- se pararon en seco ante la nueva conversación de uno de ellos.  
-¿Por qué rompió el compromiso de Irene?  
Sherlock lo miro durante unos minutos y respondió:  
-Estoy enamorado de otra persona.  
Con la nueva información de su amigo Watson se asombró, había adquirido nuevos características sociales pero que haya conocido a alguien y de esa persona hubiera surgido un amor, era extrañamente sorprendente.  
-¿Y quién es la afortunada?  
-Formulas erróneamente la pregunta  
-¿Cómo?  
Ante la incredulidad de su amigo, Sherlock seguía su camino mientras se reía por dentro, a veces Watson lo comprendía y le daba lecciones de las reglas sociales, aunque admitiría a regañadientes que había a prendido algunas cosas, en otras Sherlock seguía siendo la mente brillante y de supiorirdad que tanto le gustaba.  
-En otro momento se lo contare y ahora prosigamos o no llegaremos nunca.  
-Me alegro de que te hayas enamorado.  
. Yo no, Watson.


	2. El misterio de Sherlock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -¿Y bien, que ha hecho Sherlock ahora?-dijo Irene mientras levantaba una ceja  
> -Se porque rompió su compromiso  
> -¿Por qué?  
> -Está enamorado por otra persona…  
> Irene al oír esto se asombró y se dio la vuelta tan bruscamente que Watson casi deja a media su frase  
> -…pero no sé quién es-Termino Watson  
> -Ya veo  
> -¿El qué?  
> -oh, nada

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes no son míos, no soy dueño de nada y todos los derechos son de Paramount, Animation  
> Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer y Rocket Pictures.

Habían pasado días desde aquella conversación y Watson miraba a su compañero con gran interés y una irritación por no saber el nombre del amor de su mejor amigo, aunque él había ofrecido sus consejos sobre las relaciones y sobre todo los sabios consejos de tema amoroso que tenía. Pero él no quería hablar sobre el tema y eso era lo extraño de Sherlock, bueno raro era todo para ellos dos, pero que su mejor amigo no quería aclarar las cosas, eso era una bomba que esperaba ser detonada y solo Sherlock sabia como hacerlo.  
Watson suspiro, tenía que resolver su pequeño caso, si no quería hablar, no podía obligarlo su única solución por el momento era tener paciencia y buscar pintas, al fin y al cabo Sherlock no conocía a muchas persona y él era sus relaciones publicas ¿no?  
Watson pensó en la única persona con poder comprender la mente de su amigo aunque sería un préstamo para la posterioridad con Sherlock y una tracción.  
Irene.  
Allí estaba, detrás de dos osos amorosos para encontrarse con la legendaria Irene y seguro que Sherlock lo descubriría y se enfadaría con él, después de todo lo que paso Sherlock tenía una actitud más complacida al tacto y sobre todo a Watson, tanta atención le abrumo al principio y ahora era un elemento indispensable para el gran detective, y eso le enorgullecía.  
Recordó como Irene y Sherlock se habían conocido como por una causalidad planeada aunque Watson se enteró un día que su amigo se iba a casar con ella, luego descubrió que por carta se había echado atrás y no indago.  
Irene dijo que era un cobarde y no deseaba verle más, Watson pensó que solo la estaba utilizando para ese mismo caso y que las circunstancias se habían salido de las manos de su amigo.  
No pretendía pensar en aquellas cuestiones, era mejor dejarlas para ellos, debía reconocer que una pizca de curiosidad quería resolver ese puzle pero sería entrar en arenas movedizas y para su cordura mejor destruir esa curiosidad.  
Irene con un vestido amarillo al estilo Victoriano, tomaba el té con cuatro personas más, tres gnomos y una rana todos de frio mármol, Watson se paró en frente de las escaleras, Irene lo observo y con una sonrisa traviesa dijo que viniera a su vista.  
-Doctor Watson, un placer volverle a ver, ¿Quiere un té?-Las conversaciones cesaron cuando Irene pronuncio esas palabras con cautela y picardía.  
Todos volvieron la cabeza a Watson:  
-No gracias, deseaba hablar con vos en privado, por favor.-Irene mantenía la taza de té en su boca y al escuchar la respuesta, miro con ojos brillosos y sonrió.  
-Por supuesto, me disculpáis invitados.  
Irene se levantó y cogió a Watson por la muñeca, mientras se lo llevaba lejos, los asistentes asintieron con la cabeza.  
-¿Y bien, que ha hecho Sherlock ahora?-dijo Irene mientras levantaba una ceja  
-Se porque rompió su compromiso  
-¿Por qué?  
-Está enamorado por otra persona…  
Irene al oír esto se asombró y se dio la vuelta tan bruscamente que Watson casi deja a media su frase  
-…pero no sé quién es-Termino Watson  
-Ya veo  
-¿El qué?  
-oh, nada  
-Irene…  
-Doctor debería volver con Sherlock, la verdad se acabara cansando de su nuevo amor, como lo hizo conmigo. Pero espero que no se obsesione con algo tan banal, adiós querido amigo.  
Irene subió las escaleras y un aturdido Watson volvió a casa.

Más tarde un gnomo le dio una carta a Sherlock:  
Queridísimo Sherlock:  
Sé que perturba tú mente, t,u lívido corazón y aunque no sabes a ciencia cierta cuál son tus acciones con este problema, puedo ayudarte.  
Ven a verme Sherlock y no le contaré al problema su causante.  
Atentamente Irene.  
Posdata:  
Llévate un bolígrafo y papel, juguemos otra partida.  
Besos, ansió verte.

Sherlock medito sus alternativas y después de discutir consigo mismo la rompió en mil pedazos y observo a su ayudante volviendo a su jardín y pensó:  
Watson que has hecho.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdón por las faltas de ortografía y espero que os guste el primer capítulo, seguiré aunque nadie me lea.

**Author's Note:**

> Perdón por las faltas de ortografía y espero que os guste el primer capítulo y seguiré aunque nadie me lea.


End file.
